gpxplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:GPX+ Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Message from Admin TQQ: If anyone knows anything about editting the wiki skins or whatever the fuck all that is, they are welcome to change it to fit a more "gpx+"ish theme. I'm completely retarded when it comes wikis in general, so the person who is really going to be moderating this place is TwiliteReflektion, known on GPX+ as the moderator BlackIce. this to Talk page :I found by looking through the Help pages. The page mentions only the Admin can change the skin so I don't think any of us can really go off and do anything. [[User:M190049|''~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 01:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Going to edit the main page templete Ok I just found this wikia and I love the Gpx+ Site, so if you would like I have started editting the templete. Now I need to have the power to change the background, I also will be coming up with a new main page layout, but that will take some time. I hope you like the Logo I made, please get back to me Thanks —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 14:38, 7 January 2011 (UTC) :WOW, thank you so much for revamping the main page! It looks great! You're welcome to improve the wiki in any way you possibly can! Due to the apparent absence of the actual staff, I'm not sure if you will really be able to do much in the form of actual back-end changes, however... Gaining the ability to do such would probably require administrator intervention... I and a few others have taken more "leading roles" in helping improve things, but the lack of actual power has been a bit of a problem around here. But you are invited to do what you can! [[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 22:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Battle Tower Maybe someone can create a BT page? I'm not good in it +) sorry +) Content: NPC battles, type effectiveness, nature, IV, EV and so on. Who is the hero? %) NPC Template I recently added a template for adding NPCs and their parties here. There's a link to a quick little how-to there that shows how it can be used for future NPCs. Magaroja 22:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Site activity Why do you delete it? Does it bother you? It's very convenient, easy to use to have SA at the bottom. :It sure is easy to see who edited and what was edited, but most wikis don't show the SA on the bottom, plus you can see a lot more of the activity on wiki activity page, so I decided to remove it. --RinneRinne 19:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Please, restore it ;) Other wikis are not example for us +) we have our own wiki. And as I said before it's more convenient. ::P.S. Sorry, I'm not good at editing and smth like that. New style of the home page I think it's terrible +) really. The old one was much better. Maybe in big monitors it looks fine but in my 14" it looks awful +) I'm not against the red color but this columns... :Sorry, I've been experimenting, and thanks for the opinion. It really helps.--RinneRinne 10:37, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sprite Filenames With the vast proliferation of Pokemon sprites being used on this site, I think it would be best if we adopt a standard when uploading and naming sprites for use on the pages. This was discussed briefly between myself and m190049 at the Watercooler, but I'm posting it here for everyone's perusal. From now on, images should have the following naming scheme: Pokemon_Form_Shiny_Sprite.png Form and Shiny would be needed only when necessary; for example, a Charmander sprite would be Charmander_Sprite.png, but a Shiny Speed Deoxys would be Deoxys_Speed_Shiny_Sprite.png. This way, it's a lot easier to organize the pages and quickly look up the sprite when we want to use it for other projects, instead of uploading numerous copies of the same sprite with slightly different names. In the coming days I'm going to start re-uploading some of the sprites with these names; unfortunately I do not know anyone with administrator access, so I cannot simply rename the ones that are already on here. If anyone does know the admins and can reach them personally, or if you have any other ideas about naming schemes, please respond here. Thanks. 'Sp' 'des Slick' 21:00, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, one small "exception": Bidofo's magic formes would be merely "Bidofo_Wind_Sprite.png" etc; I don't htink there's a need to put "Wind_Magic" and make it even more convoluted. 'Sp' 'des Slick' 21:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::It doesn't seem like a majority of the sprites here are using the "_Sprite" part, so I think they should just be "Pokemon_Name.png", appending _Shiny where necessary, and all other images should be modified instead (i.e., Octillery_Banner.jpg or Mewtwo_art.gif). 'Sp' 'des Slick''' 13:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC)